


making out?

by mello_high



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grinding, I Don't Even Know, Im tired, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mello_high/pseuds/mello_high
Summary: Ranboo and tubbo make out.- Antis DNI (or leave hate, it’s quite hot.)
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	making out?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it neater but it wouldn’t upload if I edited it, sorry.

Ranboo holds Tubbos hips tightly as the other one grinds down, it wasnt everyday you got your bestfriend sitting on your lap and drooling like a little dog. He found tubbo rather cute, he loved him as a brother but was strangely attracted to him. 

he was short compared to him, and so small and easy to pick up and push around.

Ranboo really loved tubbo, he really did and he could tell tubbo loved him back. Tubbo absolutely adored ranboo. he loved how sweet he would treat him in and outside of the bedroom. he was caring and made sure he had the best. He protected him from anyone that upset him and made sure he was well taken care of. When they were alone, ranboo let tubbo take control. 

he would listen to anything he said to make sure he felt good.

Tubbo was sitting on the others lap, grinding his hips in circles while tightly holding the others dirty blonde hair. he was letting out soft whimpers, loving the feeling of closeness. ranboo grabs tubbos chin and swiftly pulls him into the kiss. Tubbo was eagerly kissing back. he was pushing against him and whimpering even more. He tasted good, he tasted vaguely of himself mixed with various different fruits.

it was nice, kissing ranboo made him feel safe and happy. tubbo continues grinding down his hips and moving ranboos hands up to his hair, practically asking him to play with his hair and he does. Ranboo pulls him back some, curling his fingers in his brown hair before pushing him closer to him.

Ranboo felt himself getting close just from all the grinding and kissing they had been doing. he was a tad embarrassed until he feels tubbos legs squeeze him a bit harder then usual.

Tubbo pulls away and moans. 

"fuck~ I’m so close" 

he mumbled softly before cumming in his pants. 

Ranboo moves his hands back down to his friends hips and pushes his own up harder then usual. It wasnt long until he was cumming in his own pants. Tubbo leans down and kisses ranboo again, this time it was softer, tubbo taking it slow. it made him feel loved and small. it made him feel like ranboo really loved him and cherished him. he pulls away with a small sigh that turns into a yawn.

"I dont wanna clean up,, can we just cuddle?" he asks

Ranboo shakes his head and pushes tubbo off him, 

"cmon, we need to change our pants at least, Im not sleeping with this cum still on us."

tubbo rolls his eyes and takes his pants and boxers off. He throws them at ranboo who turns around and throws it into a clothes pile in the room. He changed into a pair of sweatpants before returning to the bed with Tubbo. tubbo was curled up in a small ball which was easy for ranboo to lay down next to and hold. he kisses the back of tubbos head some before closing his eyes.  
the two of them had an odd relationship for bestfriends, but ranboo liked it. he liked being close with tubbo. he liked to be able to hold him and do dirty things with him. 

he just really liked tubbo and tubbo really liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve attempted to write smut, even alone a fanfic, so it’s extremely short and not the best <3 (twitter is @/ boohoocrackher)


End file.
